conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy
Created by Gemini92 This is a detailed timeline of the Maeltir Galaxy. Pre-History 13,700,000,000 BKI - Harlequins create the universe. 13,000,000,000 BKI - Maeltir forms 12,000,995,005 BKI - The Harlequins arrive in the primitive galaxy, which is devoid of life. They create Lladnek, the Naglend Wazpz and give them their duty of seeding the galaxy. They then leave with as much mystery as when they arrived. Prototype life-forms created, Sub-wazpz. 12,000,995,004 - Juvenile Harlequin left in Maeltir galaxy. Dies through lack of communication with his species. 12,000,995,004 BKI - Negotiations into how the galaxy will be treat go under way. 1 faction of Wazpz believes they should seed the galaxy then not interfere with development. The other believes they should use the evolved species to help the Wazp population grow and prosper in a Wazp-ruled galaxy. Tensions begin to build, so a vote is carried out. 12,000,995,000 BKI - Voting over, Co-operative decision victors. Civil war breaks out between both factions. Anti-wazpz begin to mutate. 10,000,000,005 BKI - Civil war finally over. Anti-wazpz locked in great barrier at the centre of the galaxy. Genians are created as bi-products. However, Naglend Wazpz now have a lifespan of 10 Million years and a strain of Wazp virus called Vanishing Wazp Syndrome develops. Few Anti-wazpz still scatter the uninhabited galaxy. Hunt begins to destroy them all. 10,000,000,000 BKI - Last Anti-wazp destroyed. Wazpz create Mental race in the event of Anti-wazp escape. Tansclod, Adliner and Aslew Wazpz split from Naglend Wazpz. Tansclod terraform planets while Adliner seed them. Aslew genetically enchance seeds so Fergals are created. A time of peace begins as all 4 Wazpz await first sentient species. 8,000,000,000 BKI - Early Kroyon ancestors evolve on U-class planet Alvap. 7,998,000,000 BKI - Kroyons develop space travel. First contact with Wazpz. Kroyons think Wazpz are threat and opens fire on contactee. Wazpz show Kroyons they are more powerful and violence is not tolerated. Kroyon scientists start to develop genetic engineering. 7,997,999,998 BKI - Kroyons establish first interstellar colony and early days of Kroyon Hive Empire. 7,950,000,000 BKI - Kroyon Empire now 8 light years big. 7,500,000,000 BKI - Kroyon Empire 200 light years big, Ancient Martians develop society. 7,000,000,000 BKI - Kroyon Empire now size averages to Wazp stellar kingdom. 5,000,000,000 BKI - Planet Earth (Sol 3 or Terra) forms into a T-class environment 4,999,999,990 BKI - Dommindo & Ancient Pavlans develop space travel 4,999,701,000 BKI - Ancient Pavlans begin bioengineering the most intelligent creatures of their T-class colonies to use as servants. 4,999,700,004 BKI - Dommindo and Ancient Pavlans go to war. Ancient Pavlans dissapear soon after. Servant species continue to evolve. 4,000,000,000 BKI - Mackong cult established Before Kroyon Invasion 71,999,980 BKI - Kroyons and Wazpz sign act of union. Wazp nationalist organisation founded by Wazp who is destined to be renamed Matthew Laskey. 71,999,979 BKI - Kroyon Emperor assasinated by 13 Wazp terrorists. They then become fugitives and go on the run. 71,999,978 BKI - Kroyons go to war with Wazpz, thus breaking the act of union. 70,000,000 BKI - Wazpz land on Cretaceous Earth and go into emergency stasus for 1 Million years to avoid detection. 69,925,995 BKI - 2 Maeltir Union vessels (one exploration/navy vessel and one Kroyon-hijacked prisoner ship) from the future travel through wormhole to prehistoric Earth. Kroyons attempt to change Maeltir future by setting the offline Wazpz to self-destruct. Conflict ensues between both factions. 69,925,991 BKI - Kroyons stopped and organisation leader captured. Unfortunatley, one of the crew members contracts a disease from Earth and creates a pandemic on the ship, killing all aboard. Kroyons get hold of ship controls and accidentally crash it into halley's comet. 69,786,042 BKI - Around this time, Mars begins to dry up and the Martian race becomes extinct. Modern Martian species begins to evolve. 69,000,000 BKI - Wazpz awake and take on forms of tree-dwelling mammals, who will then pass their souls onto descendants until humanity appears. Their crystal skulls of memory and powers are stored across the planet hidden by Sean, who retains his memory. 60,000,000 BKI - Reptoids first develop society on Earth. 65,000,000 BKI - Reptoids flee Earth a few months before Dinosaur extinction. 64,999,000 BKI - Kendasarchus (Successors to the ancient Pavlans) develop space travel and make first contact with the Skwobbs, sparking their long succesful alliance. 64,998,900 - BKI - 1st Pavlan Empire founded 60,000,000 BKI - Reptoid empire passes a slave-trade law. Primitive species now being abducted and used as slaves. 59,998,000 BKI - Slave trade abolished and some Reptoid territory handed over to Yakomaro and Teemonians. 59,900,000 BKI - Planet Ubimos' polar ice caps melt due to eratic planetary orbit alterations. As a result, nearly 95% of the planet's surface is covered with oceans. Ubimosians flee to the tops of the mountains to escape drowning. 57,499,497 - Pavlan Empire makes first contact with Teemonian Empire. Hostilities soon break out between the arrogant Teemonians and the self-defensive Pavlans. 57,500,000 BKI - Pavlan/Teemonian war begins. Entire Pavlan Empire is overwhelmed by Teemonia Prime's larger territory. 56,499,990 BKI - Teemonian uprising. All conquered states become independent of Teemonia Prime. Teemonian Empire is reduced to 1/6 of it's original size, giving the Kendasarchus a huge advantage. 56,499,988 BKI - Pavlan/Teemonian war over. Pavla victorious 56,499,985 BKI - Teemonia Prime joins Pavlan Empire due to economic collapse as a result of losing it's territories and the war. 4,000,000 BKI - First humans evolve. 300,000 BKI - Galactic Federation of Maeltir founded. 1st Pavlan Empire abolished, Royal family still active. 20,000 BKI - Hydra-arachnid galaxy is losing habitability. Various fleets from the Hydra-arachnids head for brightest galaxy they see, Maeltir. 13,990 BKI - Silvoid ship crashes onto Earth, killing all pilots. Technology salvaged by humans on the continent of Atlantis. 13,990/12,000 - Technology booms on Atlantis from alien technology. But no other species notices. 12,000 BKI - Atlantis destroyed. 1,050 BKI - Hydra-arachnids reach Maeltir. 1,000 BKI - Hydra-arachnids attempt to invade Amazonia as a starting point of galactic-wide invasion. War is declared. 147 BKI - Necromantic organisation founded in Federation. Grant not passed and organisation goes rogue. 100 BKI - Federation space-ship crash lands in Tunguska. 1 survivor, a Kendasarchus. Alien technology once again salvaged by humans. 51 BKI - Soviets launch Sputnik 1. Prototype faster-than-light shuttle created with Pavlan technology. 50 BKI - Probe reaches Kroyon space and is destroyed by Drones. 28 BKI - Faeces 4 created out of human excrement. 19 BKI - Hydra-arachnids plan to take over Earth as a base for galactic invasion. Turnbullite stops invasion. 18 BKI - Earth Cold war over. Gemini Studios abandoned. 16 BKI - surviving Wazp gene pass down to the final generation, only 7 survive. Alex, Matthew, Jack, Ryan, James, Sean and Thomas. 5 BKI - Russians find Sean, who they know is a powerless Wazp, and attempt to smuggle him to Ghana. But lands outside Gemini Studio in infamous crate. 4 BKI - Skwobb clones run amok throughout galaxy. 3 BKI - Hydra-arachnids from the future take control of Gemini Studios. 3 BKI - Skwobb clones invade Earth, followed by Pavlan platoon. 2 BKI - Pyro (a Tortoise) and Sparky (a Housecat) are mutated by Matthew. 1 BKI - Homeworld of the ShitFolk, Faeces 4, is expected to be destroyed. ShitFolk citizens set off to the stars to Pavla. One individual, Bob, goes to Earth instead. 1 BKI - Sh*tFolk make first contact with Pavlan Empire. 1 BKI - Sh*tFolk driven out of Empire. Must search for new home. 1 BKI - Sh*tFolk/Borinoid war begins. Both races are ravaged by Kroyon swarms 2 months after declaration. 0 BKI - Kroyon invasion ensues. After Kroyon Invasion 0 AKI - Kroyon invasion stopped by Alex, James, Jack, Matthew, Sean and Thomas. 1 AKI - Zombie invasion continues on American continent. Federation sends 2 operatives, a Grey and a Pavlan, to cleanse the planet. 2 AKI - War between Kroyons and Federation ends with diplomatic repurcussions within the Federation, most species now doubt the governments integrity. Gliese, Faeces 5 and Mars secede from Federation. 3 AKI - Reptoids, Nordics and Greys follow suit and secede from Federation. Making Pavla the capital planet. 4 AKI - '2012 event' occurs, dead Harlequin is discovered in Earth's core. Kroyons, Grobleks, Wazpz and Federation race to get corpse but cause major collateral damage to planet. Gemini Studios partially demolished by '2012' event. Harlequin skull is destroyed. In the process, Earth is split in two and creates 2 separate but similar planets. Terra (Still referred to as Earth until the human extinction) and Beause. 6 AKI - The future Mattiverse makes first contact with the human residents of Earth. 10 AKI - The previous separatist worlds attempt to assassinate the Federation president, resulting in the first Federation separatist war. Meanwhile, a Mattiverse embassy has been attacked by Human terrorists which then triggers the Mattiverse/Earth war. 12 AKI - Golems make first contact with the Federation. 20 AKI - Humans colonise Earth's moon 27 AKI - Humans colonise Mars and they make first contact with the Martians 28 AKI - Separatist war ends with victory to the Federation. 30 AKI - Human/Martian war. Martians destroy Human colonies using their biological advantage. Humans soon retreat their colonisation attempts. 66 AKI - Humans colonise Jupiter's moon, Ganymede. 69 AKI - Humans can now harvest Redonium but don't have Space drive technology. 74 AKI - Ganymede independence war starts 87 AKI - Development for a disintegration virus (D-virus) is underway on Ganymede. 89 AKI - Earth's government develop Redonium nukes (R-Bombs). 90 AKI - R-Bombs dropped on Ganymede while Earth succumbs to major D-Virus Epidemic. Humanity destroys it's civillization. Mattiverse victorious over the 80-year Earth/Mattiverse war. 247 AKI - The Mattiverse space/time rip closes in the Sol system. 981 AKI - Amazonian/Hydra-arachnid war over. Hydra-arachnids retreat once again. 985 AKI - Hydra-arachnids create wormhole allowing travel to their homeworld in the Andromeda galaxy from the sol system. 1,506 AKI - GELFs return to the explored territories to take back what is theirs. War is over after 2 days. 1,981 AKI - Back at the Hydra-arachnid homeworld, the new collective conciousness has fully formed in the shape of a 17 year old human. The Early Modern age 1,000,000 - Sean joins Wazp high council. 2,000,000 - Early ancestors of Mermen, Terrans, Solonians, Pyrotoises and Electric cats appear. 2,100,900 - Matthew begins experiment creating Mattiverse 2,100,916 - Mattiverse completed. Incubation process inside Wazp body begins. 2,300,916 - Mattiverse completed. Wazp Matthew 'gives birth' to new world. However, he has no authorisation to do so and Wazp Emperor exciles him and strips him of his energy. Mattiverse continues to thrive due to the Wazpz strict none-interferance policy. 2,999,930 - Federation makes first contact with Hydra-arachnids after being attacked by alien vessel. Arachnids soon flee. 3,000,000 - Hydra-arachnid invasion plans haulted after they go to war with the Xeodys. Emperor Sean Era 4,500,700 - Wazp Emperor dies, leaving the throne to Sean. 4,999,101 - Earth wars begin 4,999,109 - Earth wars end 4,999,112 - Federation makes first contact with Terrans (A humanoid sentient descendent of the timber wolf). Terran Confederacy founded comprising the 5 sentient species of Earth. 4,999,209 - Terran Confederacy goes to war with Federation over territory. 4,999,253 - Federation/Terran war over. Federation victorious. 4,999,302 - Hydra-arachnid threat increases, with some fearing a mass invasion in the near future. 4,999,303 - Hydra-arachnid ship attempts to infect federation space. It is soon destroyed. The years following, Hydra-arachnid threats become more profound up until their invasion. 5,000,043 - Alex defects to the Kroyon Empire secretly. 5,000,047 - Attacks on various planets from a strange cult later confirmed as the Ring of Blood, foretelling the coming of eden. The events that lead up to the Anti-wazp war begins. 5,000,050 - Cult is found out to be Kroyon in origin. Alex is soon discovered to have defected. 5,000,054 - Wazp spies find out the cult has taken over the whole Kroyon Empire. The Anti-wazp war officially declared between Kroyons and Wazpz. Kroyons have now developed a caste which absorbs energy from Anti-wazpz within the barrier. 5,000,055 - Kroyon trrops invade over the neutral zone and soon occupy almost half of Federation space. Federation colonies and homeworlds are put into concentration camps while primitive planets (including Ovsor) are enslaved for the war effort. A resistance organisation is soon founded. 5,000,056 - Beause and Terra are re-fused back together by Super-Kroyons in an attempt to fuel a civil planetary war against both dominant species. Plan backfires when both planet's use combined forces to drive out Kroyons. 5,000,063 - Lladnek taken by Super-Kroyons. However the resistance forces have caused major defeats amongst the occupied worlds. By the end of this calender year, half of the original territories are returned to Federation control. 5,000,064 - Battle of Lladnek. Thomas sacrifices self to strengthen barrier, preventing Anti-wazp escape and ending the war. 5,000,065 - Axis powers (Kroyons, Grobleks and Crept-sum) are forced to pay for all damages. Kroyons demilitarised by 80%. 5,000,070 - Federation now in economic slump after most credits go towards repairing war collateral damage. Nationalists seize the opportunity and nationalism goes on the increase throughout Federation space. 5,000,120 - Yalske national party established in devolved Yalske Parliament. 5,000,130 - Yalske National party gets the majority vote in the Yalske Zone assembly. Independence of the federation demanded. 5,000,131 - Terrorist attacks begin to break out all over Federation space. Yalske War of Independence begins. 5,000,132 - Maeltir's closest natural satellite galaxy is discovered by Dommindo scientists and named the Yalske Galaxy in light of the current affairs of nationalism within the Yalske Zone. Within a few months, citizens of various Yalske species have banded together in an attempt to colonise the galaxy. They leave the edge of Maeltir within 2 weeks. 5,000,133 - A declaration of independence signed by Yalske and Federation leader. Kronoc extremist politician attempts to assassinate Federation president. Federation now officially dissolved. Re-establishment of the Pavlan Empire. 5,000,152 - Kroyon Remnant from Anti-Wazp War mount an invasion of Beause in an attempt to use the planet's life to farm for food. 5,000,174 - An ultranationalist movement takes place in the Terran Confederacy. Solonians want their own independent galactic senate. 5,000,175 - Ultranationalists execute Terran chancellor. Confederacy plans to hunt down all those involved in the plot. 5,000,178 - Nationalist movement reaches Pavlan Empire and Yalske Union. All 3 powers send allied troops into searching for terrorist leader. 5,000,194 - Nationalist war over. Terrorist organisation foiled and independence movement not passed to the senate. 5,000,200 - Hydra-arachnids launch an attack on Kroyon Empire. 5,000,201 - Hydra-arachnid war begins. Kroyons granted their military powers back regarding the circumstances. 5,000,205 - Hydra-arachnids reach Lladnek. Battle of Tansclod commences with the Wazpz easily overpowering the invaders. 5,000,208 - All interstellar Empires coalise together to form the Maeltir Union. First duty is making a cure for Hydra-arachnid virus. 5,000,210 - Kroyons drive Hydra-arachnids out of their Empire. 5,000,211 - Vaccine for virus discovered. Hydra-arachnid weakness exposed to Maeltir leaders, water. 5,000,215 - War over. Hydra-arachnid fleets retreat to the edge of the galaxy vowing revenge. 5,000,217 - Wazpz close space-time rip near the Mattiverse. 5,001,247 - Maeltir Union ship dissapears into a vortex alongside a hijacked prison ship. 5,001,248 - Union send probes to find missing ships. Probes are never heard from again. 5,001,250 - Grobleks send operatives into the unexplored sector of space where they too vanish. Sector is put off-limits. 5,001,301 - The Dommindo attempt to enhance the power of the Redonium engines by squeezing more radiation from Redonium deposits. The Union passes the act and allows them to go ahead with their experiment. 5,001,302 - Plans for the above-mentioned experiment is underway. A large sum of Redonium is wired to a machine that can absorb 10 times as much energy from the mineral's unique "electro-radioative" energy. However, the Redonium is sucked dry and the unstable crystalline structure's collapses sending a massive wave of energy across several thousand parsecs, detonating nearly all other Redonium deposits it passes. The simulataneous detonations destroy their planet's T-class atmospheres and wipes out nearly 80% of life in the Yalske Zone. Although all sentient species (including the Mentals) in the Yalske Zone survive, large communities are scattered if not destroyed. The Yalske Zone is then laballed an interstellar badland. 5,001,305 - Reports come in of Outer-colony worlds being attacked by a rogue Wazp. As it is seen as an internal problem, Emperor Sean dispatches 2 Naglend Wazp twins to investigate, Solis and Lunam. The culprit is discovered to be a Naglend Wazp/Anti-Wazp hybrid known as Inconditus. Soon, many Naglend Wazpz are dispatched around the galaxy to find this rogue before he can cause any more damage. 5,001,306 - Inconditus is discovered on an unhabited planet in the Wazp Kingdom. He attempts to use the energy of the Galactic Core to travel back in time and change the course of history. Solis and Lunam attempt to stop him as it would also mean the core would become weak again and the Anti-Wazpz will run amock once again. Lunam is mortally wounded during a massive battle which see's the destruction of many star systems. Inconditus is eventually stopped when Sean appears and manipulates the core so that the energy directly enters Inconditus' body, which then soon vaporises and creates a supernova. Lunam is given a heroes burial back on Lladnek. 5,001,314 - The Yalske convoy of deportees to the Yalske Galaxy pass through to the satellites borders, finding it heavily irradiated and lacking in many sentient space-faring species. The Yalske Union continues its reign despite by now it's Maeltir territory has re-united within the Maeltir Union. 5,001,322 - The Maeltir Civil War has broken out between 4 distinct factions within the Maeltir Union. A rebel organisation known as 'The Rebellion to Overthrow the Council' are attempting to assassinate high level politicians in an attempt to replace the current council, which is believed to be corrupt, with a more proffesional leading body. Preferably their leader, a Nordic called Ylesh Gill. At the same time, a private organisation known as the Unionists are fighting for the council to remain as it is. They are strong allies of the Unions own Navy faction, the Maeltir Space Navy. Amidst the war, the Pavlan Empire (an MU member) signs a pact of neutrality. The Empire gives aid only to those who will return the Emperor's favour as is common practice with Pavlan negotiation. Category:Timelines